modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7649
14 sierpnia 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7648. « 7649. » 7650. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Liam i Steffy mają odmienne zdanie na temat intrygi BillaW gabinecie CEO, Liam nie może uwierzyć, że Steffy zastanawia się nad tym, czy Thomas powinien dowiedzieć się o kłamstwie Billa. Steffy uważa, że wtedy jej brat porzuci Caroline i Douglasa na rzecz Sally. Liam przypomina, że Caroline i Thomas dogadają się, gdyż mają syna, lecz Steffy obawia się, że jej brat wystąpi o wyłączną opiekę nad Douglasem. Liam stwierdza, że żona usprawiedliwia intrygę Billa. Steffy oznajmia jednak, że być może sporne metody Spencera mogą wyjść im na dobre, zwłaszcza Douglasowi. Liam przypomina, że on sam dorastał bez ojca, ale Steffy upiera się, że jej brat i Caroline tworzą idealną parę. Thomas przysyła siostrze swoje zdjęcie z Douglasem na rękach. "Tam jest miejsce Thomasa. Nie wtrącajmy się", Steffy prosi męża. Liam uważa, że żona w nieuczciwy sposób chce pokonać Sally. Steffy nie rozumie, dlaczego Liam nie chce, aby jego kuzynka była szczęśliwa i prosi, by przekonali się, czy plan Billa zadziała. Steffy docenia to, że jej mąż zawsze chce pomagać słabszym, ale Sally wykorzystuje Thomasa, a w grę wchodzi przyszłość Douglasa. Liam zgadza się milczeć - na razie. thumb|left|300px|Bill uspokaja CarolineW swoim biurze, Bill przypomina Caroline, że sama poprosiła go o pomoc. Ona jednak tłumaczy, że jej związek z Thomasem jest oparty na kłamstwie i nie zamierza dłużej tego ciągnąć. Bill przekonuje siostrzenicę, by nie zaprzepaściła okazji do stworzenia rodziny Douglasowi. Caroline uważa jednak, że brnąc w kłamstwo, nie zasługuje na Thomasa. Boi się również, że ktoś może poznać prawdę. Jest przerażona, kiedy Bill wyjawia, że Liam domyślił się wszystkiego. Zamierza poinformować Thomasa, że lekarz oznajmił jej, iż nie jest umierająca. Bill zaznacza, że wówczas Thomas natychmiast wróci do Kalifornii. Caroline spogląda na makietę wieżowca i domyśla się, dlaczego wuj tak naprawdę pragnie upadku Spectry. Bill uważa, że Caroline powinna być mu wdzięczna, gdyż dzięki niemu "Tommy" wrócił do rodziny. Zapewnia, że oboje skorzystają na jego planie - on będzie miał wieżowiec, ona Thomasa. Bill namawia Caroline, by wróciła do Nowego Jorku, gdyż tam jest jej życie. W swoim pokoju hotelowym, uradowana Sheila dostaje telefon od Erica, który informuje ją o powrocie do Quinn. Sheila zapewnia, że pragnie jego szczęścia. On również tego pragnie dla niej, dlatego najlepiej będzie, jeśli będzie trzymać się od nich z dala - może powinna wyjechać z Los Angeles. Eric wyjawia, że zadzwonił do niej, gdyż zgubił swój złoty zegarek, który był prezentem od Stephanie. Sheila potwierdza, że obsługa go znalazła i oferuje, że go podrzuci. Przed gabinetem CEO, Pamela i Charlie dyskutują o przepisie kulinarnym. Eric oznajmia im, że Sheila zjawia się w firmie i prosi, by powiadomić o tym ochronę. Pam zawiadamia Joey'ego, a zaniepokojony Charlie wchodzi za Erikiem do biura i proponuje, by wysłać kogoś po odbiór zegarka. Eric zapewnia, że sobie poradzi, gdyż Sheila pracuje nad sobą i nie wyrządzi żadnej krzywdy podrzucając mu jedynie zegarek. Spanikowany Charlie obawia się, że Sheila nie zjawi się w firmie, lecz rezydencji Forresterów, gdzie Quinn jest sama. Chwilę później, Quinn wysyła mężowi wiadomość, że Sheila jest w ich domu. Eric postanawia tam pojechać i odrzuca propozycję Charliego, który chce jechać z nim. thumb|300px|Między Quinn a Sheilą dochodzi do bójkiSheila zjawia się przed rezydencją Forresterów. Nikt nie otwiera jej drzwi, więc sama wchodzi do środka. Spogląda na ścianę nad kominkiem i wyobraża sobie, że wisi tam jej portret. Zjawia się Quinn i chce wiedzieć, co Sheila robi w jej domu. Informuje, że wysłała wiadomość do Erica i przypomina Sheili, że jej zakaz zbliżania się do Forresterów wciąż obowiązuje. Sheila tłumaczy, że przyniosła zegarek Erica i zastanawia się, czy Quinn tak bardzo jej się boi, że zadzwoni do porucznika Bakera. Quinn oświadcza, że nie boi się ani jej ani jej gróźb, więc powinna ona zostawić zegarek i się wynosić. Quinn oznajmia, że ona i Eric wrócili do siebie, a żałosna próba odzyskania Forrestera przez Sheilę się nie udała. Sheila uważa, że rywalka wciąż jest na nią zła za ujawnienie prawdy o niej i Ridge'u. Dla niej jest oczywiste, że Quinn nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco odpowiednia dla Erica, a jej portret nie zasługuj na to, by wisieć nad kominkiem. "A czyj zasługuje, Sheila? Twój?", pyta Quinn i zapowiada, że nie zamierza pozwolić się obrażać we własnym domu. Każe Sheili zostawić zegarek na stoliku i wyjść. Kiedy kobieta odwraca się i odkłada zegarek, Quinn oznajmia "Wyrządziłaś wystarczająco wiele krzywd tej rodzinie. Nigdy więcej tu nie wracaj, ty suko". Sheila odwraca się z powrotem, podchodzi do Quinn i pyta "Jak mnie nazwałaś?". Quinn śmiało odpowiada "Nazwałam cię suką, suko". thumb|left|300px|Sheila odpiera atak QuinnWściekła Sheila rzuca się na Quinn, zaczyna ją dusić i policzkować, krzycząc "Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj!". Quinn odpycha rywalkę i udaje jej się sięgnąć po pogrzebacz. Sheila chwyta za szklane naczynia i rzuca nimi w żonę Erica, rozbijając o kominek. Quinn atakuje Sheilą, lecz ta wyrywa jej pogrzebacz i uderza nim Quinn, która ucieka na sofę i spada za nią. Quinn sięga po kolejne rzeczy i rzuca nimi w stronę Sheili. Następnie rzuca się na nią i zaczyna ją dusić pogrzebaczem. Sheili udaje się jednak wyrwać i to ona zaczyna dusić rywalkę, doprowadzając Quinn do utraty przytomności. Kiedy Sheila odchodzi, Quinn wstaje i rzuca w nią swoim tabletem, trafiając ją w głowę. Sheila przewraca się i traci przytomność. Quinn podchodzi do niej i kopie jej nogę, ale Carter nie reaguje. W tym momencie zjawia się Eric, zszokowany widokiem zniszczonego salonu i nieprzytomnej Sheili. Klęka przy niej i odkrywa, że kobieta krwawi. "Quinn, zabiłaś ją", oznajmia z przerażeniem Eric. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sheila Carter Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Charlie Webber Kategoria:Caroline Spencer